Opportunity to Change
by Zagero
Summary: The feelings of love, betrayal and archiving something. The feel of disgusting, exhaustion and lost. [KuroFai]


Opportunity to change

A/N: It's my first fanfiction in English. And first one on Tsubasa too. My English is not perfect, but I'm working on it.  
This one were the kind of thought, that keeps you wake up in night and can't stop thinking about it. So I gave in and wrote this one down. English came to the language automatically and so I thought to bring it to you.  
I have no idea ho many chapters there is to come, or is it just this one. Don't ask :''D

**There might come spoilers of the newest chapters of Trubasa Reservoir Chronicle. At least to chapter 172. I have warned you.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa, or any of the characters, CLAMP does. Bow to CLAMP.

* * *

Strength. That was something he longed for, something he wanted to archive. He wanted to be strong and powerful. He wanted to gain physical strength, but also powerful soul. To not to break, fall apart in front of others.

He was a servant. No.

He was more than guard, but nos as much as bodyguard. He was a warrior. Best fighter in the whole kingdom.  
He didn't know what he exactly was, but others said that he was fireless warrior, killer machine and some said he was powerful protector. Almost everyone he knew were afraid of him and his power.

Accept that miko. The girl who he protected, who he loved and hated. The one he owned his life. She saved him.  
And that foolish girl had send him away, to learn the true meaning of strength. He already knew what that was, but he was permanent that he wouldn't never archive that kind of thing.

He hadn't ever cared what others thought of him. Never and he wouldn't care in the future. He didn't need a information of himself from other. He thought he knew himself good enough.

His voice had grown low, deep and kind of dark as he grew up. His speech grew insulting, not gentle at all and straight from the start. He hid himself behind his speech and fighting.

And that arrogant mage thought he knew Kurogane. He had only seen the covering shell of a still growing man. And fallen in most foolish kind of love. Unbelievable and unforgivable, Kurogane thought. He didn't travel with them to make the mage interested in himself. That was the last thing he wanted. It wouldn't have been different if the mage had been opposite sex. It didn't make a difference.

That mage had been hurt before, he knew it. When the mage curled in his laps he knew it was wrong, but when he tried to drive that stupid blond away from his laps the mage looked more hurt than he never had saw before. The mage stayed in his laps.

It wasn't that Kurogane didn't enjoy of the little, thin, oh so easily breakable body beneath him, but he knew it was wrong. Horribly wrong. He didn't have same kind of feelings to the mage as the mage had for him.

As the thin body were shaking of pleasure and as the long hands were in his neck and pulling his upper body closer. As they kissed and Fai moaned in his mouth, he didn't want anything else than a lonely bed with nobody in it. He kept his eyes at the sealing as he came and felt a familiar relief running through his body. The smaller mad had already experienced his own relief and he didn't want to feel that man near to him much longer.

He left the bed and climbed to his own. He heard soft, silent cries from the other bed and sighed "I already have told you many times. Stop crying and go to sleep."

He had tolt the mage the truth, but the blond didn't care. But every time he left his bed the warrior heard a cry. He had told him and the mage still hoped for more than just the pleasure of sex. But of course he wanted. There were no way that the smaller man would be satisfied with just that. And that was already too much for him to handle.

He was frustrated and continually practicing. To make the thoughts go away. For a second, for two. To be too exhausted to do anything more at nights than rest and sleep. And the mage were getting the point and left him be.

If he hadn't, Kurogane wasn't sure what would have happened between them. Kurogane were too eager to draw his sword and Fai were too eager to curl to his laps.

* * *

A/N: I have no idea if this is about to continue. I have few thoughts for this one, more or less. And the title is better fitting for longer story than this is. Well, we'll see what I do.  
I would appreciate reviews from you  
And I know, it's short one. I can't write long chapters, sorry... 


End file.
